


Run Free

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Found Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternative UniverseAfter the defeat of Tigerstar, Bramblepaw is still not trusted by his clanmates or anyone really. Even his mentor doesn’t trust him.Sad and angry, Bramblepaw leaves in the dead of night. Where he goes, he isn’t sure yet but he knows he is being guided by Starclan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it has been a while since I’ve read warriors. I’ll be entirely honest, I’m not sure how this story will be structured or how often it will be updated but I will try my best. It feels like most Bramble stories these days are of him either being jerk, so I hope this is different. Also, characters may be OOC but I do hope to fix this as chapters progress.

As he sat in the den alone, Bramblepaw couldn’t explain what he had felt. He knew he wasn’t trusted in thunderclan or by anyone other than his mother and sister. Even his mentor didn’t seem to trust him as much. Even with his mother’s love, thunderclan didn’t feel like a safe home. Looks of disdain seemed to follow him with every move. Overwhelming sadness and anxiety began to change into fury, he was only targeted for his kin. He hadn’t even done anything wrong. Everyone in Thunderclan, other than Goldenflower, seemed to believe he would be exactly like his father.

Bramblepaw pulled himself up, padding out of the den. Cats seemed to pay no attention as he left due to them being asleep. He managed to slip past those guarding the camp. He felt the guilt rise up, leaving his mother with no warning as he went to the edge of Thunderclan’s border with Windclan. He had passed over where the fortress is. Bramblepaw felt sick as he began his trek across the moor, attempting to stick mostly to the very edge of the border. He did not know where he would go, but he had a feeling tugging him across the territory. If medicine cats could get across to the Moonstone in a night’s travel, he could as well perhaps.

The cold blew across his muzzle as he raced across the moor. Nothing could stop him any longer. Bramblepaw only skidded to a stop when he saw the Thunderpath. Fear laced through him as well as guilt. He left his clan, and broke the code. The moor is quiet except for the rustling of the grass. It could be a warrior. With that thought, Bramblepaw made his choice. He raced across the Thunderpath into the High Rocks. Following his instincts, he went into the mothermouth and neared the Moonstone. It was only then he allowed himself to think of what he just left behind.

“This is so wrong…” He whispers to the ears of no one. Shaking and defeated, he laid down, closing his eyes and wishing for something.

When he reopens his eyes, it is not of the cave where the Moonstone sits. The scenery is of a beautiful open field of stars. Cats surround where Bramblepaw lays. Quickly sitting up, Bramblepaw looks at them with ear flattened and tail shaking. Two figures push through the circle, two notable ones. Whitestorm and Bluestar.

“Thunderclan has done you wrong, Bramblepaw.” Whitestorm purrs to him.

“Aren’t I supposed to be yelled at by you guys?” Bramblepaw asks hesitantly,”I broke the code...and I don’t want to go back.” He mews truthfully.

“Your destiny lies elsewhere for now, Bramblepaw.” Bluestar states,”You were led here. You should not have been ostracized by your clan due to blood. However, this is an opportunity for you to grow.”

Bramblepaw looks around him. Instead of the hateful glares he would’ve gotten from his clanmates, Starclan has no hate for him. Relaxing slightly he looks back to his former clanmates. 

“If I don’t belong to Thunderclan, then where do I belong?” He asks.

“It’s not about belonging to Thunderclan, Bramblepaw.” Whitestorm answers,” Your destiny is elsewhere.” His form sits in front of the young apprentice.

“Where?” Bramblepaw asks.

“You will see.” Whitestorm says,”Starclan is with you, Bramblepaw. Wherever you go. You aren’t Tigerstar.” His yellow eyes pierced right through his insecurities.

Unable to speak, Bramblepaw nods. Bluestar looks at Whitestorm for a moment and slightly tips her head. With that, Whitestorm nudges Bramblepaw to lay down. Once Bramblepaw has, the two starclan cats lay beside him. The surprising warmth that they give off lull Bramblepaw to sleep. His eyes close and the starry field fades. Opening his eyes once again, Bramblepaw awakens to the scenery of the cave once again. Bramblepaw moves to the entrance of the cave, looking around to see if he can find out what Whitestorm meant. Glancing at the still night sky, he sees a shooting star heading over the mountain. 

“Starclan is with me.” Bramblepaw says to himself,”And they will be with me wherever I go.”

With that statement, the young cat decides that night he will go over the mountain. If he is wrong, Starclan will guide him back. But if he’s right, Starclan will still guide him. Bramblepaw will figure how to get over the mountain. His destiny is elsewhere according to Starclan, and this journey would prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been moons since Thunderclan had seen the young apprentice. Even though the cats had harbored dislike for the tom, no one liked a missing cat. Firestar was especially worried, but not for the reasons many would’ve thought. He wasn’t worried that Bramblepaw had left to go find bloodshed, he was worried that Bramblepaw had gotten himself killed. No one could deny how unfair Bramblepaw had been treated. Goldenflower hardly looked at anyone nowadays, full of grief that her kits had left or died. The long time queen hardly ventured out of the den. Attempts to ask Starclan about Bramblepaw were unfulfilled and there was no sight of him in Starclan either.

Clan gatherings were tense for a few moons when Thunderclan had admitted their apprentice was missing. No other clans claimed to have known where the young apprentice went. Most suspect that Bramblepaw had become a rogue if he hadn’t been killed. Some speculated that he became a kittypet. Tawnypelt had claimed that there was no way her brother had left clan life just like that. 

However, this soon disappeared, as other news took over. While Bramblepaw’s disappearance was never forgotten, it is old news. News of kits and apprentices took over. Firestar’s kits particularly took over any news in Thunderclan. Leafkit and Squirrelkit brought the clan out of the depressing mood that had seemed to have fallen over the clan and particularly Firestar. His kits were almost ready to be apprenticed now.

Meanwhile, Starclan watched as a cat had traversed over a mountain and found a new group. He was welcomed to join them and in return gained a new name and job. His broad form wasn’t shunned in this tribe, and his talents were known. This cat felt no shame from his lineage. And while he felt guilt for leaving, he was happier. Starclan continued to guide this cat, knowing his time wasn’t over yet. Many had become proud of this cat as he had proved that he was not inherently evil. Whitestorm in particular was happy that his once previous close friend’s son was doing well.

This cat lays at the end of the cave. He remembers the trek, learning how to hide from the predators around. He remembers slipping off the rocks a lot. He remembers how more simple clan life was, with just having to go into the forest and being able to find prey much easier compared to the openness of the mountain area. He remembers meeting these cats who saved him from getting killed after falling off the path. These cats gave him a home and a new name. Flower That Sway By Brambles, paying homage to his Mother left behind.

“Flower!” A cat yowls from the entrance of the cave. It’s a sleek she-cat, brown fur with gray eyes,”You’re needed for the hunting party.” 

“I’m coming, Brook.” Flower says. Getting up, the big muscular cat with plenty of small scars makes his way to the to-be. Perhaps he did resemble Tigerstar, but his actions proved unlike him. 

“You looked lost in thought.” Brook mews, “Not turning into a beetle-brain are you?” 

“No. Just...remembering clan life.” He says, nudging her shoulder,”Let’s go before more cats are sent in. We do have a tribe to feed.”

The two padded out to meet the party. The tom is easily one of the biggest cats in the tribe, making for a wonderful cave-guard. Crag was first suspicious of him, but grew to be a close friend. Crag grew to be like a mentor, making sure that the once younger cat knew his duties and how life differed. Crag greeted the two with a nod before the party went off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if will include ships, but if there are recommendations I will. However I likely won’t do Squirrelflight, even if this gives me a chance to fix their relationship. And if someone has a better title, recommend away. It’s a work in progress.


End file.
